User talk:Briet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "USS Kearsarge (Daedalus class)" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2013-01-24T08:41:03 Categories When creating new categories, please do not leave them orphaned. This completely defeats the purpose of a category. -- sulfur (talk) 13:56, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Image uploads When uploading images, please indicate where they are from, whether episode, comic, novel cover, etc. And be specific too. Images without this information will have to be removed from the database. -- sulfur (talk) 15:04, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Person pages with "history" section For most people, separating out a "history" section is not required. If there's a substantial amount of detail (like on a main character page), then a history section is ok and useful. If there's only a sentence to open and a small paragraph of "history", please don't add the history header. -- sulfur (talk) 14:12, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Appendices and Appearances sections Hey Briet, it really isn't neccesary to add an appearances section to character articles where that character has only had one or two appearances and they are cited in the article. Further, if you do create an appearances section and use the appendices header, external links should be contained under the appendices section. --Long Live the United Earth (talk) 01:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers One other thing, when you create articles or add information to existing articles from new media can you please use either Template:Spoiler or Template:majorspoiler? These let users who may not have seen the media know that there are spoilers from new works on that page. This helps avoid spoiling stories for othe rpeople.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 01:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Great work Hi Briet. I just want to say what great work you've been doing here on Memory Beta. I'm especially impressed with the Federation Starfleet ranks (2160s) that you created from Christopher L. Bennett's descriptions & designs, and the service patch article, too. -- Cyfa (talk) 16:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Its versus it's Hey Briet, you've been doing a lot of good work but there is one minor thing I noticed you have done multiple times. When using the possessive form of it you should use its without the apostrophe. It's is the contraction of it is. For example, on several personnel pages, you have used the sentence "who served in the Federation Starfleet in it's early years in the 22nd century." That sentence should actually say "who served in the Federation Starfleet in its early years in the 22nd century." Just a small thing, but you have done it several times so I thought I would tell you. Thanks!--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 15:28, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Image uploads Please ensure that when you upload images you describe them and cite their source. Without this information, we can have issues using the images. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 12:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Vanloti misspelling Hey Briet, I do not mean to pry, but I believe that you misspelled the Vanloti category. Of course I have not read the book yet, but I've notice two different spellings used, "Vanotli" and "Vanloti", and I wanted to know which one is correct. Also, I was wondering if they were a humanoid species, because this category can be placed in the "Humanoids" category.--Humanoid21 (talk) 11:00, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that was my bad, I misspelled it. I will correct it, and yes they are a humanoid species. Thanks for the heads up!--Briet (talk) 12:37, June 21, 2015 (UTC) SuD Qav capitalization Was this spelled as "SuD Qav" in Live by the Code, because it was spelled "Sud Qav" in Tower of Babel, and it'd be best to spell it as the books spell it, even if they don't meet someone's high standards of how they should be spelled. -- sulfur (talk) 18:26, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it is how it is spelled in Live by the Code, otherwise I would not have modified it. -- Briet (talk) 19:09, March 28, 2016 (UTC) SCE book titles Please note that a number of the titles have the number spelled out (ie, "One" rather than "1"). Those titles already exist here on MB. Please use those rather than arbitrarily adding in new redirect with the digit. -- sulfur (talk) 15:11, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Discovery Please don't create new articles about Star Trek Discovery without including some sort of spoiler message. I've added a simple one to USS Shenzhou, please do this on your own going forward. -- captainmike 69px 11:53, September 25, 2017 (UTC)